This invention relates to a fixation clip for at least one line, with a frame which defines a receiving space for the line, into which space the line can be introduced such that the frame encloses the line in circumferential direction, wherein an insertion opening for the line is provided at the frame, and with at least one swivel arm mounted on the frame, which can be moved from a holding position, in which the line is fixed in the receiving space, in swivel direction into an assembly position in which the line can be introduced into the receiving space through the insertion opening.
Fixation clips of this type are used to be able to fix a line, for example a cable, in a simple way. Through the insertion opening, the line can easily be inserted into the frame of the fixation clip premounted for example on an attachment part and snap into place in said frame behind the swivel arms, so that a simple, tool-less fixation of the line is possible.
In the case of high pull-out forces on the line it can occur, however, that the swivel arms are moved out of the receptacle against the swivel direction, i.e. turn over to the outside, so that the line no longer is held in the receptacle.